


[podfic] Uxorilocal

by reena_jenkins



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Podfic, Post-Movie, Voiceteam 2020, ignores Mulan II, implied bisexuality, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A short exploration of political issues leading up to Mulan and Shang's wedding.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Uxorilocal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uxorilocal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143734) by [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** post-movie, ignores Mulan II, Marriage, implied bisexuality

 **Length:** 00:05:34

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Mulan\)%20_Uxorilocal_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
